1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer systems; and more particularly, it is directed to digital image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the complexity of digital imaging increases, graphics operations are increasingly being performed using dedicated graphics rendering devices referred to as graphics processing units (GPUs). As used herein, the terms “graphics processing unit” and “graphics processor” are used interchangeably. GPUs are often used in removable graphics cards that are coupled to a motherboard via a standardized bus (e.g., AGP or PCI Express). GPUs may also be used in game consoles and in integrated graphics solutions (e.g., for use in some portable computers and lower-cost desktop computers). Although GPUs vary in their capabilities, they may typically be used to perform such tasks as rendering of two-dimensional (2D) graphical data, rendering of three-dimensional (3D) graphical data, accelerated rendering of graphical user interface (GUI) display elements, and digital video playback. A GPU may implement one or more application programming interfaces (APIs) that permit programmers to invoke the functionality of the GPU.
A GPU may include various built-in and configurable structures for rendering digital images to an imaging device. Digital images may include raster graphics, vector graphics, or a combination thereof. Raster graphics data (also referred to herein as bitmaps) may be stored and manipulated as a grid of individual picture elements called pixels. A bitmap may be characterized by its width and height in pixels and also by the number of bits per pixel. Commonly, a color bitmap defined in the RGB (red, green blue) color space may comprise between one and eight bits per pixel for each of the red, green, and blue channels. An alpha channel may be used to store additional data such as per-pixel transparency values. Vector graphics data may be stored and manipulated as one or more geometric objects built with geometric primitives. The geometric primitives (e.g., points, lines, polygons, Bézier curves, and text characters) may be based upon mathematical equations to represent parts of digital images.
Digital image processing is the process of analyzing and/or modifying digital images using a computing device, e.g., a computer system. Using specialized software programs, digital images may be manipulated and transformed in a variety of ways. Programs used for manipulating and transforming digital images may be referred to as image processing programs or image editing programs. It is desirable for image editing programs to access and store digital image data in an efficient manner.